


Under the Milky Way Tonight

by hobgadling



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobgadling/pseuds/hobgadling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and her friends come to New York for college. Lexa's family owns the building she moves into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I've never had any desire before, but then there was Clexa and my brain wants all the AUs, so here we are.

Sunday mornings were Lexa’s time to sleep. At least, they usually were. This Sunday, on the other hand, it was like a hurricane going by the window. As she groaned and rolled over, it was clear that she wasn’t getting back to sleep any time soon, even with just 4 hours of sleep. She threw back her sheets and stumbled into the kitchen.

“Here, I made you a cup,” said Anya, watching her little sister stumble to the table.

Lexa mumbled a sound something like “thanks”, and dove deep into her coffee, black, just the way she always took it.

After a few minutes, and a couple of cups, Lexa was finally awake enough to remember what had woken her up in the first place. She wandered over to the window to see what all the commotion was about, and was greeted by a shadow cast over the kitchen where there would usually be bright morning sunlight.

“We talked about this last night before you went to work,” said Anya. “Don’t you remember? I figured you were annoyed enough with me to carry over to this morning.”

Lexa was finally awake enough to recall the conversation that they had been having for weeks now. “Oh, is today the day the sky people are finally moving in?”

“Why do you keep calling them sky people?”

“Because they’re going to be on the top floor, and I’m sure all their heads are in the clouds.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “Well, yes, they are moving in today, so you can either come out and be a friendly neighbor with me, or…” Lexa grabbed her coffee cup and walked right into her room. “…go hide in your room all day. Fine, but sooner or later you’re going to have to meet them,” she called as the door shut.

Lexa flopped down on to her bed. She hated that she and Anya had to rent out all of the apartments on the top floor, especially to a bunch of rich spoiled college kids. She knew Grounder’s wasn’t making as much money as it used to, and Anya was talking about opening up a new club somewhere, but it still wasn’t fair. Her family had owned the building here for 97 years, and they had never had to rent any space out before now.

She had no interest in talking to any of these people, but she could at least get some good people watching in. Opening up the blinds, she saw a group of kids she could clearly never deal with, all wrapped up in their fancy college t-shirts.

She grabbed her laptop to at least get a little work done while they were moving in. She knew she was kidding herself and she would just be staring out the window until they were all moved in, but at least this way she could pretend she didn’t care. And it wasn’t even like she did care anyway. So what if they were invading her family’s space in a way no one else had managed in almost 100 years? She would rise above it and just ignore them.

All of her ideas about how she was going to handle this, and all of her thoughts, were swept aside when the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen climbed down from the cab of the truck leading the parade down her block. The August sun was shining off of her hair, and it seemed to blind Lexa to everything else in the world. Lexa stared at her while she climbed into the back of the truck, forgetting for a moment everything she had just promised herself. She wasn’t sure how long she was staring for, until she saw the girl looking back at her. For a moment, it felt like all was right with the world, that she had found a home in those eyes, for the first time since…

But no, she could never feel that way again. Lexa took her laptop away from the window, dropped the blinds and started to actually get to work for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure you don’t need me to stay any longer?”

“Mom, I told you I’m fine. If you don’t get going, you’re going to miss your flight.” Clarke practically pushed her mother out of her apartment door and down the stairs. Once they got down to the street, Clarke waved down a taxi.

“Call my cell phone any time you need, if anything happens…”

“I’ll be fine, Mom. I’m not the first person to move to New York, and practically everyone I know except you is living on the same floor as me.” Clarke gave Abby a hug and watched her get into the cab and drive away. As she turned to head back inside, she stole a quick glance at the window on the first floor where she saw the girl while they were moving in that morning. The curtains were pulled shut now, but she could have sworn the dark-haired girl had been looking right at her.

_“Oof, all these stairs are going to take some getting used to,”_ Clarke thought as she climbed to her fourth floor apartment. As she got close to the floor, she smiled, hearing all of her friends yelling back and forth to each other.

“Come on Bellamy, just give me a hand for five minutes!” Octavia called across the hall, trying to get her brother over to help her unpack.

“I’m busy with my own stuff, do it yourself,” Bellamy yelled back.

Jasper came running out into the hall. “I can help, Octavia,” he said, running into the room she shared with Raven. Monty peeked his head out of their room, looked at Clarke coming up the stairs, rolled his eyes and went back inside.

Clarke laughed quietly as she let herself into her apartment. Sometimes it was nice to be the one with the rich mom who never had time for you. Seeing as her mom was paying for everything here, Clarke got a two bedroom apartment all to herself, with one of those bedrooms turned into a studio.

Closing the door, she looked around and smiled. She finally made it here, where she had always wanted to be. Clarke moved across the apartment to her bed, sat down and looked out the window to watch the sun start to set. It had taken a long time, her whole life so far, to get to this place.

Of course, it wasn’t like she wasn’t scared. This was new territory for all of them here. Some part of her didn't even blame Finn for being too scared to come out east with her. That part of her was completely dwarfed by her anger at him though. They had promised each other they would always be together, and he knew she wanted to move out here, so why did he decide to stay? It was time to stop thinking about him altogether, there were plenty of people here to think about.

“Clarke, everything okay in there?” Raven knocked on the door before pushing her way in. “I can hear you not unpacking.”

“Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking about how different everything is here. It almost doesn’t seem real.”

“I know what you mean. This is so cool! Plus we all get to live together with no one watching. Well, Bellamy, but he doesn’t count.”

“Come on Raven, its not like there was any parental supervision at my house in high school either. My mom was never around anyway.”

“Yeah, but now we’re in college. We’re supposed to be doing this now. Lighten up a little Clarke, this is going to be fun.”

Clarke stood up, took a look around, and smiled. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s have some fun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll meet soon I swear :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Who let those assholes into my club?” Lexa was pacing back and forth in the office at Grounders after a long, stressful Friday night. “Three separate fights, and two fake IDs. What do I pay you for Gustus?” The bouncer looked down at his feet without saying anything. “Nothing? Really? Fine, pack your stuff, I don’t ever want to see you here again.”

As Gustus left the office, Indra came out of her corner. “Should I call Lincoln for tomorrow night?”

“Yes, and start looking for someone to replace him. I’ll finish cleaning up and close up.” Indra grabbed her laptop off of the desk where she had been working and headed out the front door. Once she was gone, Lexa sat down put her head in her hands and sighed. At least she was alone now, she couldn’t let this exhaustion show in front of anyone else, but she was near the end of her rope.

By the time Lexa had finished everything for the night, it was almost 5AM. She pulled down the grate and locked everything up, looked at her phone, and decided she wasn’t getting to sleep any time soon. She quietly made her way up through the building, skipping all of the places that the almost 100 year old stairs squeaked when you stepped on them. She crossed her fingers that she hadn’t woken up any of the jerks who had taken over the top floor of the building. She quickly made her way up the last flight of stairs and out on to the roof.

Lexa loved being up here at this time of day. It was quiet and no one even knew where she was to bother her. On bad days like today, she liked to leave everything downstairs, come up here and destress on her own for an hour or so, watch the sun come up before going back downstairs to sleep. She had set up a table and chair in the corner by the water tower for herself, which someone was sitting at, somehow.

“Who are you, and what the hell are you doing up here?” Lexa glared as her hands unconsciously turned into fists as she yelled at whoever was in her spot. The girl sitting in her chair jumped and turned to look. Lexa’s hands unclenched and her eyes opened wide when she realized who was sitting there. It was the girl from last weekend. The one she had been caught staring at.

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I not allowed to be up here?” she said as she jumped out of the chair and headed towards Lexa. “I haven’t been sleeping and I’ve been coming up here to draw and no one has come up here before and I just needed to get out of my room and oh god I’m rambling. I’m Clarke, by the way.”

“My name is Lexa.” She knew she was staring but she couldn’t help it. Clarke had to be the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She could look at her blue eyes forever. Lexa closed her eyes for a second. She knew better than to get involved in this sort of thing right now. After what happened with Costia, she couldn’t go down that road again. She opened her eyes back up, but looked anywhere but Clarke’s face. “It is fine for you to come up here, I just didn’t expect to see anyone. This is where I come after work, but if you want to use it, it is fine.”

“Work? Oh, right, you must be Anya’s sister. You run the club downstairs, right?”

“Yes. I just closed Grounders down for the night.” Lexa made sure that her voice remained as calm as it could be, she didn’t want Clarke to know how much she was affected right now. “You said you came up here to draw? What are you drawing?”

“Oh! Let me show you.” Clarke ran back over to the table and grabbed her sketchbook. “Ive never seen anything like the nights here! I love this city already, and I’ve barely seen any of it.” She handed Lexa the sketchbook, and Lexa began flipping through it. The first couple of pages were filled with crossed out sketches and doodles, but after that it was like the city come to life. Lexa had never seen anything like it. “I mean, my house in L.A. was nice and big and everything, but after a while it started to feel like a prison cell, I never got to go anywhere.”

Lexa closed the book and handed it back to Clarke. “These are very nice drawings. You have a real talent.”

“I hope so, I’m going to school for it.” Clarke said with a smile. Lexa was once again taken aback at how beautiful she found Clarke, especially with a huge smile on her face like that. “I’m going to go try and get some sleep. It was nice to finally meet you.”

“It was nice to meet you too,” said Lexa, as Clarke started down the stairs back to her apartment. Lexa mechanically made her way to her chair and sat down without thinking about anything but Clarke’s smile. She leaned back and stared at the lightening sky, muttering to herself, “So much for relaxing tonight.”


End file.
